narutochroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Shikamaru Nara vs. Hatsuji Korero
Shikamaru Nara vs. Hatsuji Korero is a battle taking place during the 2007 Mid-Year Chunin Selection Exams. It is a battle between Hidden Leaf genin Shikamaru Nara and Hidden Stone genin Hatsuji Korero. Prelude The contestants who have made it past the preliminaries now meet in the arena in the Hidden Leaf Village to begin the Third Exam. The first battle of the tournament is between Shikamaru Nara and Hatsuji Korero. Battle As soon as the match begins Hatsuji charges, and Shikamaru counters with the Shadow Possession Jutsu. Hatsuji makes no effort to dodge and is caught directly, but he immediately breaks free, knocking Shikamaru back. Hatsuji charges again, grabbing Shikamaru by the throat and driving him across the arena, but Shikamaru initiates a Shadow Strangle Jutsu in an attempt to stop him. The jutsu is successful at first, causing Hatsuji to remove his hands from Shikamaru, but Hatsuji counters with a kick, knocking Shikamaru back. Shikamaru then escapes to the opposite side of the arena of Hatsuji, contemplating that he has only ever seen one person strong enough to break his Shadow Possession Jutsu. He then states that this is as far as he goes, as Shadow Possession and ninja tools won't work. However, he continues to fight, making one last stand against Hatsuji's overwhelming strength. He activates his Ninja Art: Shadow Dome Jutsu to provide him with powerful protection from Hatsuji. Hatsuji is amused by this, and he uses his Boulder Breaker against the technique. The Shadow Dome holds firm as the ground around it is destroyed by the ensuing shockwave, and as Hatsuji backs off, the Dome explodes to reveal Shikamaru, having devised a plan for victory. Shikamaru sends his Shadow Possession at Hatsuji once again, and as Hatsuji states the technique is getting old, Shikamaru redirects it towards the wall of the arena. The Shadow Possession wraps around the wall several times, turning it into a trap that prevents Hatsuji from being able to come into contact with it. Hatsuji attacks Shikamaru with shuriken, and when Shikamaru dodges them, Hatsuji charges him with another Boulder Breaker. Shikamaru dodges this as well, causing Hatsuji to punch the wall behind him, and this causes Hatsuji to be caught in Shikamaru's Shadow Possession technique. Hatsuji stands trapped by Shikamaru, but he easily breaks free and attacks, and as Shikamaru is injured by the assault, he attempts to escape Hatsuji by running to the other side of the arena. Hatsuji is on the full offensive now, and he stabs Shikamaru in the shoulder, knocking down his guard and leaving him hard-pressed to fight back. Hatsuji walks towards Shikamaru, who manages to get on his feet and escape, and Shikamaru then throws a kunai at Hatsuji that is rigged with a bomb. The kunai hits Hatsuji with the bomb detonating on direct contact, but when the flames clear, it is revealed that Hatsuji has escaped with the Substitution Jutsu. Shikamaru prepares for Hatsuji's assault, which comes from the ground directly below him. Shikamaru is caught completely off guard and knocked into the arena wall, and the force of the attack knocks Shikamaru unconscious, making Hatsuji the winner. Aftermath This brutal defeat of Shikamaru, who is a renowned genius in the Hidden Leaf, shocks spectators across the arena. Naruto Uzumaki looks on in disbelief, saying that this is the first time Shikamaru has lost a fight. Shikamaru is taken to the medical ward, and preparations are made for the next match to begin. Category:Battle